Diath Greyclaw
Diath Greyclaw, usually just called Diath, is a Half-Elf and the royal blacksmith's apprentice. Appearance Diath has short, brown hair and wears the bones from a wyvern as armor. This armor was gifted to him by Ares. He has blue eyes and pale skin. Despite being a Half-Elf, Diath takes more traits from his human parent, but he does have pointed ears. Diath is 6'0 and weighs 138 lbs. Personality Diath is kind and friendly to all his allies unless one of them slights him, like fellow Knight's Guard member Ignifer did. He's especially friendly to Lavernicus and connects with animals easily. He is timid in battle and doesn't like to fight unless he has to. If Diath is provoked enough, however, he will let out his pent up anger on anyone around him, friends and foes alike. Diath is a hard worker and a devoted blacksmith. Relationships Allies Lavernicus Lavernicus is Diath's dog who he saved from the warlock Daku. Lavernicus was being tested on by Daku until he managed to escape. Diath found him in the woods and took him in. Lavernicus has followed Diath wherever he's gone, fights for him, and is as loyal as a dog can be. Jirard Jirard is Diath's brother. They both co-owned the blacksmith's shop, "The Hero's Smithy." Jirard was murdered by Daku during the Siege on Inu. All Diath has left of Jirard is the gold monocle Jirard inherited from their father. After the battle, Diath swore to become a master blacksmith and gain the funds to rebuild the village. Kusshoku Diath met Kusshoku when he first arrived in Kandella. Diath was looking for work as a blacksmith and Kusshoku took him in as his apprentice. Kusshoku is like a father figure to Diath. Kusshoku became the royal blacksmith and Diath helps him out in the castle. Krieg Diath was drawn to Krieg by his loyalty to Kandella and by the insane phrases he shouts wherever he goes. They got to know each other better on the return trip to Kandella after Diath was saved in the Cave of Kimyona. Krieg gave Diath a fantastic massage and told him about the Knight's Guard's adventures. Phoebe Phoebe is the one who found Diath in the Cave of Kimyona. He quickly began to like her and her golem, Nic, after that. During the second timeskip, Diath and Phoebe talked and Diath learned Phoebe's backstory. Aladix Diath went with Aladix and Icarus in the Mountain of Certain Death. They fought a Beholder together and Diath helped Aladix out in the battle. Abilities and Skills Because of his fighter background Diath is skilled in many different fighting techniques such as parrying, rallying, and using a second wind. Diath has great darkvision and is a skilled blacksmith. Equipment Elemental Knife Diath wields a knife that was given to him by Ares. It is able to do acidic damage to his enemies. Wyvern Bone Armor Diath wears Wyvern bone armor that was gifted to him by Ares. Backstory Diath lived in the small village of Inu and ran the Hero's Smithy with his brother Jirard. Diath eventually found Lavernicus in the woods next to the village and cared for him and raised him. One day while Diath and Lavericus were out finding ores in a nearby cave, the warlock Daku destroyed the village so he could expand his castle. This event was later named the Siege on Inu. Everyone living in the village was murdered including Jirard. Diath managed to find Jirard's monocle which he inherited from their father. Diath keeps this item as a keepsake. After the battle, Diath and Lavernicus moved to the kingdom of Kandella where Diath picked up work as a blacksmith. History Cave of Kimyona Diath was attacked by the Hag Coven on his way to Kimyona on a merchant ship. The Hags took him into the Cave of Kimyona and left him there with Icarus. He was later found by Nic and the trio began looking for an exit. Diath accidentally alerted a Remorhaz to their presence as he ran towards an exit. The three of them dispatched the beast with help from Lavernicus. The Knight's Guard transported Diath and Lavernicus back to Kandella where they learned Kusshoku became the royal blacksmith. This meant Diath became the royal blacksmith's apprentice. Mountain of Certain Death Diath came with the Knight's Guard to the Mountain of Certain Death so he could learn their fighting styles so he could forge them new armor because he wanted to repay them for saving him. In the Mountain of Certain Death, Diath split off with Aladix, Icarus, and Lavernicus. The three of them were fighting a Beholder until it disintegrated Diath. Diath came back as a Revenant and easily dispatched a Death Tyrant with help from Lavernicus. The god Ares brought Diath back to life as one of his chosen ones and gifted him new armor and a new weapon. Diath was transported into the cave where the Knight's Guard were fighting a Dracolich, but he was too late to do any damage to it before Achilles teleported it to the Fey Wilds.Category:Characters Category:Knight's Guard